second chance
by terra.washok
Summary: a 21 year old woman who sacrificed herself to save her father and the students when a bomb is found on the bus where they work she has to make a quick decision on rather have the lives of many parish or just one when she makes the decision Primus grants her a second chance and sends her into the transformers universe where she will become a bigger part of the story
1. Character bio

this story is about a 21 year old woman who sacrifices herself to save her father and the students when a bomb is found on the bus where they work she has to make a quick decision on rather have the lives of many parish or just one when she makes the decision Primus grants her a second chance and sends her into the transformers universe where she will become a bigger part of the story she once knew i don't own anything i just own the character and the idea Hasbro owns transformers and warrior2lover539 owns the bio layout

Character bio

 **Name:** Tara Washok

 **Cybertronian name:** Terranova

 **Faction:** Autobot/neutral **  
** **Vehicle:** Camaro, F22 fighter jet **  
****Weapons:** gun **,** sword **  
** **Armor color:** red, blue and silver **  
** **Color of optics:** electric blue optics **  
** **Height:** human – 5'5 cybertronian – 25 feet  
 **Gender:** femme **  
****Personality:** nice, caring, funny, loyal, adventurous, leader like, shy and kind **  
** **Special features:** has an electric blue infinity symbol below her Autobot symbol in cybertronian from it is on her right side of her stomach in her human from  
 **Enjoyments:** human – school bus aid cybertronian – before the war – sparkling care war time - worrier **  
****Dislikes:** people/bots being mean/bully, yelling, arguing **  
** **Help of faction:** worrier/care taker  
 **Protector:** my cat Prowl (looks like this in animal from but looks like this but with blue optics in cybertronian from)  
 **Mate/sparkmate/lover/crush:** Optimus Prime **  
** **Friends:** Autobots, and the nest team **  
** **Foes:** Decepticons **  
****Cybertronian parents:** Primus **  
** **Mother:** Robin **  
** **Father:** John **  
** **Siblings:** Jenny, Holli (sisters) **  
** **Favorite pass time:** hanging out with friends **  
** **Age:** human - 21 cybertronian - a couple Stellar cycle younger then Optimus Prime **  
** **Hair color:** medium length blonde hair **  
** **Eye color:** blue **  
****Type of clothes liking:** blue long sleeved shirt with thumb holes with a red spaghetti strapped mid-thigh dress, long black sports pants. Black combat boots, with black glasses  
 **Food liking:** pizza **  
** **Favorite subject:** reading  
 **Favorite material of reading:** books


	2. The Sacrifice

**The Sacrifice**

Tara's POV

It was a Thursday afternoon and my dad and I were on our way to get the kids from school. You see my dad and I work for a school bus company dad is the driver and I'm the aid. My job is to help get the kids in their seats and make sure they don't start any fights. Right now we are just pulling into the school's parking lot to wait until the kids are let out.

Time skip

We are on our way to drop off the second kid when I start to hear a beeping sound come for right behind me "what's that sound" dad said. I get up to see what the sound is when I find a book bag I prosed to open the bag to see a bomb and it is on a timer. It's currently at 20 mins "oh. My. god!" I said "what!" dad said "it's a bomb!" I said 'what do I do I have to do something I can't have all these kids die or my dad die' "STOP THE BUS" I yelled dad looked at me weird "why" dad said "just do it I have a plan but you're not going to like it. Stop it up here next to this field" I said. I quickly right a note to say my good byes and I knew that I was going to be missed I just hope that they will understand about that I had to make this sacrifice. When dad stopped the bus I handed him the letter and said "I'm sorry but I have to do this for the safety of everyone I love you dad and don't you ever forget that or blame yourself for this" then I kissed his on the forehead and ran out of the bus door.

Dad's POV

I watched as Tara ran out of the bus I yelled for her to come back but she didn't even look back.

I looked down at what she handed me and started to read it

 _Dad I know this is stupid of me but I have to get the bomb far away from here so you and the kids don't get hart. I'm sorry but it has to be done. Tell everyone at home that I love them and that I'm sorry and that I am going to be in a better place and to not blame themselves for what has happened. Consider this my will everything in my bank account is to be divided up between the three of you. I know this may sound weird but can you put everything that has to deal with transformers in a fire safe. Even put all of the stuff on my computer on a flash drive and put in the safe. Tell Jenny that she can have my computer and you can have my kindle. Tell mom everything is going to be okay even though she just lost her baby girl. I know Prowl will be devastated but make sure Jenny spends a lot of time with him because I know he will be depressed. So that's it you guys can divided up my stuff I'm so sorry and I love you all._

Tara's POV

I heard dad yell for me to come back but I couldn't I didn't want to do nothing and have all of those kid and my dad die because I didn't do anything. So I just kept running so I could get as far away from the bus as I could. I didn't know where it would be safe to go so I looked for a spot as far away from anything and just went there and looked down at the timer and it said one minute. I knew I made the right choice to get this bomb away from there but I wouldn't be lying if I said that I was scared and sad at this point. As the seconds passed by it seemed like an eternity went by but as it hit zero all I could see was a bright flash of light and all I could feel was a quick stab of pain then nothing.

Everything went black and I felt like I was floating then all of a sudden I saw this bright blue light. In the light there looked to be a figure as I got closer it started to speak "Tara I have been watching you for quite some time now and what you demonstrated today has confirmed my suspicions about you. You have done a very selfless thing by sacrificing yourself so those kids and your father may live. And for that I am giving you a second chance" he said I looked at him and he seemed very familiar "who are you and where am I. I thought I was died"

He just looked at me and smiled "you are died but like I said I'm giving you a second chance. As for who I am and where we are. I am Primus and I know you know who that is right? Now for where we are, we are in well let's just say we're in limbo." At this point I'm shocked I have read stories made by fans of transformers that have them go through something like this and have they go to the transformers universe to help the Autobots in some way.

"So how am I going to help in this universe that you are going to send me to" I said "well sense you already know of the transformers you will be brought back as my daughter and there for you will be very special you will figure out what I mean by that and I'm also sending a gift with you that I think you enjoy. You will also help end this war and bring what has been torn apart back to being hole again" he said a look of confusion crossed my face

"what do you mean how can I help bring an end to this war" I said "there is no time to explain all I can tell you is you're the greatest asset to this war anyone has ever seen now go they are waiting for you" and with that I saw a bright flash then everything went dark again. When I woke up I saw 5 robots standing over me. I could tell that they were the Autobots just by looking at their optics.


	3. The Autobots

**The Autobots**

Optimus Prime's POV

"Optimus I'm detecting an energy signal approaching at a fast rate I'll send you the landing coordinates" Ratchet said "alright thank you Ratchet Autobots transform and roll out but proceed with caution we are unsure of what to expect." As we approached the coordinates we saw a cybretronian femme laying on the ground she looked familiar but I couldn't remember from where. "Optimus she looks injured pretty bad I think we should get her back to Ratchet so he can fix her up" I looked at Ironhide as he said this "yes I do believe you are correct Ironhide" I proceed to comlink Ratchet to be ready for our arrival.

Time skip

Terranova aka Tara's POV

When I woke up I could see that the Autobots were looking at me like I had another head or something "what, where am I" as I asked this I saw Optimus' optics widen at he knew me or something. "You are in our makeshift base at the moment" I looked around to see where this so called makeshift base is I must say it looked a lot like Mares. "We're on Mares aren't we?" they looked shocked that I knew we we're on Mares "yes we are. I'm-".

"Yeah I know who all of you are, you are Optimus prime the leader of the Autobots, this is your medic Ratchet, your weapons specialist is Ironhide, the second in command to the Autobots is Jazz and your scout is Bumblebee" I said while pointing to each one of them as I said their names.

"Terranova is that you" Optimus asked me and I just looked at him in confusion "who" I asked Optimus looked sadden at what I said. "I'm sorry I just thought that -" Optimus began but Ratchet cut him off "no you're right Optimus she is Terranova but it appears that she has forgot who she is at the moment" again I was confused "what no my name is Tara Washok I'm a 21 year old woman who works for a bus company with my dad and the last thing I remember is that there was a bomb on the bus and I made the choices of taking the bomb and getting it as far away from the bus so that they would live. After the bomb went off I knew I was died but I was thrown into darkness the next thing I knew I was talking to Primus and he said that he will give me a second chance and bring me back to live here in this world as his daughter and he also said that I would help end this war and bring back what has been torn back together again also that he would send me with a gift for me I guess."

"Well you did disappear right as the war started that would explain your absences and your loss of memory sense you were in another world as you say" Ratchet said. "So what did I forget?" I asked Optimus once again looked sad so I asked "what is it Optimus" he looked at me and said "you forgot me" was all he said "what?" I asked shocked "you are Optimus' sparkmate" Ratchet answered 'what how can I forget something that amazing' I thought _'you had no chose I made you forget and I'm sorry for that but I had to do it you must understand that'_ 'was that Primus I guess it was' that was when a cyber cat walked in it looked like Ravage but it seemed familiar then I knew that the gift that Primus was talking about was that he would bring Prowl with me I looked at Optimus and said "we will work this out even if it's a little but at a time we will work through this and to let you know even when I was a human I loved you and I will always love you."

He smiled and kissed me on the lips and said "and I will always love you sweetspark." At that I got up and went over to the cyber cat "Prowl is that you?" I asked and when I did the cat meowed and rubbed up against me right then and there I knew it was my baby boy I hugged him I was so happy to see him again. "We found him grading you but stepped aside when he saw Optimus" Ratchet said I looked at Prowl and thanked him and stound back up.

"So let's get you to your room shall we there is something else that I think you might what to see" Optimus said as we start to head to where my room is Optimus started to speck "Terra I'm going to send you with Bumblebee in the morning so that you can help him locate this human that has something that can lead us to the alspark before the Decepticons find it."

I looked at him and I knew exactly what he was talking about and I knew right where to find it but I couldn't change thing that much so I knew I had to go along with the plain "ok Optimus I will do this but you have to promise me you won't do anything stupide ok?" and he just nodded at me and we turned in for the night.


	4. The Mission

**The Mission**

Optimus' POV

I was reluctant to have her go on this mission but she would know right where to look and know how to better deal with this situation. Sense right before we found her she was in her human form for 21 human years. I look down at her now recharging form she looked so peaceful I didn't want to wake her so I carefully got up and headed to the other now awake Autobots to talk about the mission. I knew that she would be safe because her cyber cat is laying right next to her so if anything were to go wrong he would be right there to protect her until we get there.

Terranova's POV

I woke up to see Optimus not next to me and I thought that he must have went to talk to the other Autobots. I looked to my right to see Prowl laying there looking up at me I smiled down at him and said "come on Prowly boy let's go see what the guys are talking about." With that we walked to where the others were and from what I heard they were talking about the mission.

3rd person POV

"Now I want you to go to Earth and find this Samuel James Witwicky and keep an optic on him while Terranova goes and befriends him once that is done she will contact you to being faze two witch is where bumblebee will send a massage to us signaling us to come. That is when we will get the glasses and get to the alspark before the Decepticons do." Optimus says to both Bumblebee and Terranova they both nodded in agreement "alright Autobots transform and roll out." With that both Bumblebee and Terranova transform as well as Prowl to keep Terra safe and they head to Earth to start on their mission to find Sam and get the glasses so they can find the alspark before the decepticons do.

One year later

" _Before time began, there was the cube. We not where it comes from, only that it holds the power to create world's and fill them with life. That is how our race was born. For a time we lived in harmony, but like all great power some wanted it for good, others for evil. And so began the war, a war that ravaged our planet until it was consumed by death, and the cube was lost to the far reaches of space. We shattered across the galaxy, hoping to find it and rebuild our home, searching every star, every world. And when all hope seemed lost, message of a new discovery drew us to an unknown planet called Earth. But we were already too late_." – Optimus Prime

Terranova's POV

When we got to Earth it was 5 years before the time when we would him in the movie. So I went to the Witwicky house hold and over herd Judy and Ron talking about how they think Sam needs another brother or a sister sense he is the only child and they we're thinking of adopting. So I made up plan that I would become Sam's adopted sister.

Time skip

Now here we are 5 years later and we are about to go into history class "I'm so nervous you're lucky that you don't have to do one Tara." Sam said "yeah but that's just because I can't remember my parents. Anyway you will do fine as long as you don't try to sale your grandfather's stuff." I said the last part while rolling my eyes because I knew he would do it anyway. He just laughed as we walked into the room.

"Ok Mr. Witwicky your up." Said Mr. Turnner "ok sorry I have a lot of stuff" Sam continued to talk about his great-grandfather and I began to zone out because I have already heard it like a million times so when the bell rang I walked up to Sam and said "I'll wait in the car good luck Sam" he smiled at me and with that I walked out of the school to Ron's car I wasn't going to take mine because I knew Sam will get his car or should I say bee today so when I got in the back of the car Ron asked "so how well do you think Sam did?"

I smiled and said "I think he has a very good chance of getting an A-"I laid down to relax more when I notice Sam running out of the school like an idiot with its head cut off I couldn't help but laugh "yes yes, yes I got it look, look" he said while waving the paper in Ron's face "wait I can't see it" Ron said "it's an A- but it's still an A right?" Sam asked "yeah you're good" Ron said. When we are on our I contact Bee {Bee get in position we're on our way now} I commed {ok are you going to com Optimus?} I smiled when Bee said Optimus' name it's been while sense I have talked to him {yeah Bee I will.} (Optimus me and Sam are on our way to get Bee now. And I miss you can't wait for you to come) I commed him (alright and I miss you too sweetspark until we speck next) and with that the com was ended.

When we got to uncle bobby's I went straight to where Bee parked and just sat on his hood. "How do you know this will work" Bee said through the radio using different stations "I just do, don't worry Bee everything will work out just fine" I said and smiled when I could see Sam coming this way "hey Sam I think I found one that I think you might like!" I yelled over to him and he came over and started to look at Bee. "Nice pick sis" he said as he got in the driver side while I got in the passenger side I could hear Sam say "feels good" then he rubs off the dirt on the middle of the steering wheel to revel an Autobot symbol

"How much?" Ron asked "well, considering the semi-classic nature of the car with the slick wheels and the custom paint job" Bobby said "yeah but it's faded" I said "but its custom" Bobby agued "so its custom faded?" I asked "well you're a girl you wouldn't understand" he said right then and there I wanted to punch him so hard in the face but I knew with my strength it would not end well.

"$5,000" Bobby said "no sorry not paying over 4" Ron said then I knew I had to do something because if I don't then Bee will and I don't want him revealing himself yet so I had no choice "I'll pay the over thousand" Sam looked at me "are you sure T? That's your money" he asked I smiled at him and said "its fine but you'll owe me and I get to drive him home and yes I just called the car he so deal with it" he smiled and hugged me.

As we got home I decided to give Bee a wash "DO. NOT. Tell Optimus about this or you will never get washed ever again got it" I told Bee after I said that I could feel him shutter in fear {why do you got be so mean} Bee said I laugh and said "you know I'm only kidding with you Bee."

After I finished washing Bee I headed in to get dressed in a blue T-shirt with a red spaghetti strap dress and black laggings with my combat boots on and head out to my red with blue striped Camaro and just stood there until Sam yelled out his widow saying "hey Tara do you want to go to a lack party with me?" when he looked out the window I smiled up at him and said " I knew you were going to ask so I'm just waiting on you now but I'm taking my car you can take Bee." He looked at me in shock but shook it off "so you named my car now?" he asked I just nodded while I waited for him to get down here I played with Prowl witch surprisingly they let me keep him even though he looks more like a panther now.

When Sam finally got down here he walked through the grass and him and Ron had an augment about it and then we our way to Miles' house yay not I'm just glad he can ride with Sam but I feel bad for Bee and I know I'm going to have to take him home after Sam duchies him so I guess that's payback right. Well when we arrive at the lack I get to of my alt-mode and walk over to Bee and sit on his hood. I could see Sam having problems with Trent so I walk up to them and asked "is there a problem here buys?" then Tent the asshole said "oh look your hot sister has to protect you what a shame" I was just about to hit when Mikaela came between us "you know what that's enough ok" I walked back to Bee with Sam after he got Miles out of the tree and told him "go get her I'll take dumbass here home k?" he looked shocked and asked "you sure" and I just nodded and with that I toke Miles home and went home myself to get some rest before we have to contacted Optimus and the others.


	5. The Truth

**The Truth**

Tara's POV

I woke up around 8pm and got a shower and got dressed into a blue button up sleeveless blouse with a red long sleeved sweater underneath, black sport pants with zip up pockets and black combat boots. I went down to Bee when Sam got home and told Sam "I'm going to clean out Bee so he's not so dusty" Sam nodded and said "yeah go right ahead and knock yourself out."

When I was done with the dusting it was around 11pm and it was time to go contact the other. Bee started up and we were on our way to where we would send the signal. I could hear Sam behind us going nuts because he thinks someone is stealing his car with his sister still in the back sleeping.

When we got to the junkyard I asked Bee "can you let me out so I can keep Sam out of trouble?" he stopped and let me out so I could go find Sam. When I found him I said "Sam where are we one minute I was sleeping in Bee and the next I woke up here?" he ran up to me and hugged me "oh my god I thought something bad happened to you are you ok?" I nodded when we herd Bee transform we looked in that direction.

Sam went up to get a better look "oh my god, hey that symbol looks like your breath mark Tara." Then he started to record a massage "My name is Sam Witwicky and this is my sister Tara Witwicky. Whoever finds this my car is alive ok? Did you see that? Since this are my last words I just want to say mom and dad I love you. If you find busty beauties in my room their not mine I'm holding them for a friend. No that's not right their mine and uncle Chris gave them to me I'm sorry. Mojo I love you."

We get up to get a better look and I see a beware of dogs sine and I knew it was going to end badly. As soon as we stepped a little closer the dogs came after us we ran up this pile of rocks to see if that would slow them down but it didn't. "Good dog stay back" I said nope that didn't work either. We ran into a dome of some sort and climbed up on these barrels to get away from them but one of them toke ahold of my leg and bit down hard I tried not to scream but I winced instead

Bee came in and scared them off "please don't hart us. Here take the keys the cars yours" Sam said and ran out thinking I was right behind him. I could hear the police show up and take Sam away and I just shock my head "come on Bee let's get out of here" and with that we headed home so I could get some sleep sense I didn't get that much. Bee had to go do something so I just went to bed until Sam got home.

Sam was watching the news about what happened at an Air Force base that sent over 40 C-17s to help the serving soldiers fight Scorponok. I'm in mine room just reading but when I heard Mojo bark I knew that Bee was back. So when I heard Sam yell at Bee I went downstairs and went to my alt-mode with Prowl in the back we headed off after them. When Bee stared to drive on the sidewalk I commed him and said {Bee get off the sidewalk and get on the road you look weird now} and he got off and was now on the road. When Sam hit the bump in the sidewalk I winced a little I felt bad for him because it was right in front of Mikaela. As soon as he was done talking to her he was off again he got to this place under the highway I knew Barricade was fallowing him and I knew what was going to happen next. Bee drove in front of me to stop me {I can't let you go in there} he commed now I was upset {move out of the way Bumblebee that is an order} I knew he didn't like it but I had to do something.

When Bee moved I transformed into my human form "Prowl go with Bee" he nodded and went with him. When I got to Sam he was just about to start to get up after Barricade knocked him down the first time. "Sam get away from him" Sam looked at me in confusion that is until Barricade started to transform. We ran away from him until he hit us sending us flying onto a car and yelled "ARE YOU UESERNAME LADIESMAN217?" Sam had the audacity to not know what is talking about so Barricade yelled again "ARE YOU UESERNAME LADIESMAN217?" "Yeah" Sam answered "where is the eBay item 21153? Where are the glasses?" at this point I was getting angry so I punched Barricade in the face "Sam ran!" I yelled after Barricade recovered he began to chase us once again.

We saw Mikaela coming and Sam yelled for her to get back but of course she didn't listen and when she got close Sam ran into her making her fall off her bike. "What is your problem Sam" she said "ok there's a monster right there who tried to kill us. Here he comes we need to get out of here."

Bee then came and knocked Barricade down and drove up to us I got in the back with Prowl and Sam and Mikaela got in the front and we were off. When Bee was driving Sam and Mikaela were yelling and screaming that we were going to die and I just sat there with a smile on my face.

When Bee stopped at the warehouse and locked us in and wouldn't start they seemed to calm down some. But when Barricade stopped "come on Bee it's time to go now" I said to him and he started right up and off we went both Sam and Mikaela looked at me weird.

As soon as we got out of there Bee through us out and began to transform. Barricade did the same and started to fight Bee when Sam. Mikaela, Prowl and I started to run away Barricade let Frenzy out to come after us "Prowl defend" I ordered after Frenzy got a holed of Sam. Prowl transformed and jumped on Frenzy to get him off of Sam and we started to run again sense they were fighting.

When the fighting was done both Bee and Prowl came to the top of the hill where we were. "Good boy Prowl good boy" I said while I petted his head. "What are you doing get away from that Tara" Sam said "he won't hart me and neither will Bee" I said "can you talk" Sam asked Bee "XM Satellite radio" Bee said "so you talk through the radio?" Sam asked "thank you, your beautiful you're wonderful, you're wonderful" Bee said while clapping "so what was that last night" Sam asked "message from Starfleet captain, visitors from heaven hallelujah!" Bee said while pointing to the sky "are you some kind of alien or something?" Mikaela asked

With that Bee transformed and said "any more questions you want to ask?" I smiled and got in the back but I could still hear Sam and Mikaela outside "he wants us to get in" Sam said "and go where Sam?" Mikaela asked "50 years from now when you're looking back at your life don't you want to say you had the guts to get in the car?" Sam asked her and they both got in.

When we were on our way to go see the others Sam and Mikaela started to talk "this car is a pretty good driver" Mikaela said "I know" Sam said then he asked "why don't you go sit in that seat there?" "I'm not going to sit in that seat he's driving" she argued "well why don't you sit in my lap because I have the only seat belt safety first right?" Sam asked so she set in his lap and said "you know that seat belt thing was a pretty smooth move. You know what I don't understand? Why, if he's supposed to be this super-advanced robot dose he transform into this piece of crap Camaro?" I looked at her with rage.

Bee stopped and let them out but not me and Prowl and went to scan a new 2007 Camaro and came back to pick them up "hey, do you guys need a ride?" I said with a smile and they got in.

Time skip

When we got to the alley we got out and I was very excited because I get to see my Optimus. They came in and started to transform even Bee but I stayed in my human from until Optimus gave the signal. Once they were done Optimus knelt down and asked "are you Samuel James Witwicky descendant of Archibald Witwicky?" then Mikaela said "they know your name" "yeah" Sam said.

"My name is Optimus Prime. We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron." Optimus said "but you can call us Autobots for short" Ratchet said "Autobots" Sam said just to test the new word out "what's cracking little bitches?" Jazz said "my first lieutenant designation Jazz" Prime said "this looks like a cool place to kick it" Jazz said while jumping on an old car.

"How'd he learn to talk like that" Sam asked "we've learned earth's languages through the world wide web." Then Optimus points to Ironhide or as I like to call him kitty face "my weapons specialist, Ironhide." We turn to see his cannons pointed at Sam and Mikaela "you feeling lucky punk?" Ironhide asked "easy Ironhide" Optimus warned "just kidding, just wanted to show them my cannons." Ironhide said "you are way to obsessed with your cannons kitty face" I said a smile appeared on my face when Ironhide's jaw dropped "Optimus control your mate she's name calling again" he said with a smile on his kitty face "Tara we've had this talk be nice" Optimus said with a smile on his face "I know but it true and I can't help it just look at that kitty face" I said while laughing at the end Optimus just shock his head.

"Wait what's going on here what do mean by Tara is your mate?" Sam asked Optimus and that is when he gave the signal. So I transformed and Sam and Mikaela looked at me in aw "so what you're one of them?" Sam asked I could hear the shock and disappointment in his voice "yes Sam I am. My real name is Terranova." I said "then how did you seem so human?" he asked "well you see when the war started and I'll let Optimus tell you about that I was sent off to Earth but it happened to be another dimension of Earth and I lived there without any knowledge of me being cybretronian for 21 years but then I had to make a choice and from that choice my sire or father in human terms gave me a second chance and sent me back to this dimension and I'm slowly getting my memory back." I told him "oh ok. But you could have told me somehow"

"Well back to the task at hand. Our medical officer Ratchet" Optimus said Ratchet sniffed the air and said "the boy's pheromone levels suggests he wants to mate with the female." Then Sam got embarrassed "nice Ratchet, nice" I said "you already know your guardian, Bumblebee" Optimus said Sam looked at me and asked "so that's why you kept calling him Bee?" I nodded then Bee started to box.

"His vocal processors were damaged in battle I'm still working on them." Ratchet said then Mikaela turned to look at Optimus and asked "why are you here?" then I answered "we are here looking for the All Spark and we have to get to it before Megatron does." Sam being Sam asked "Mega-what" I rolled my optics as Optimus projected a holograph and began to tell Sam and Mikaela about the war, Megatron and the All Spark.

"How'd you know about his glasses?" Sam asked "eBay" I answered "if the decepticons find the All Spark before we do they will use its power to transform Earths technology and build a new army." Ratchet said "and the human race will be extinguished. Sam Witwicky you hold the key to Earths survival." Optimus said Mikaela looked at Sam and said "please tell me you have those glasses?" and with that we headed back to Sam's place.


	6. Meeting Sector Seven

**Meeting Sector Seven**

Tara's POV

Before we lift to go to the house Sam and Mikaela got into Bee and started to head there with the rest of the Autobots. Optimus pulled up beside me and opened the passenger door "do you require a ride young lady?" Optimus asked with a smile "why yes kind sir I would love one" I said with a smile as I giggled after I said it. I got in and sat down while Optimus put the seat belt on for me "safety first" Optimus said as he activated his holoform witch is very handsome he has raven hair with red tips he had a black t-shirt on, a blue leather jacket with flames on the bottom and an Autobot sign on the shoulder of it, blue jeans and black cowboy boots on.

He leaned in and kissed me on the lips "I missed you" he said I kissed him back and said "I've missed you too"

we looked at each other lustfully we kissed each other both of our tongues fighting for dominance Optimus won that was when we moved to the cab of Optimus' alt-mode. While we were still kissing Optimus laid me down and started to kiss across my jaw and down my neck "if we keep this I'm going to have to com the others and say we will be late" I said with a purr.

I could hear Optimus growl and said after he commed the others "they will understand, I've been away from you for too long" I gasped as Optimus found a sensitive part on my neck. He smiled agents it and started to nibble at it causing me to moan he moved away causing me to give a sound of disapproval witch made smile I sat up and toke off his shirt as he toke off mine. He began to kiss my shoulder while he undid my bra and put it to the side with our shirts while he was busy doing that I was busy undoing his pants. He pulled away and we kicked off out boots and toke off the rest of what we were wearing.

He laid me back down and started to trail kisses down my chest to my stomach I ached my back into the kisses he went back up to my chest and grasped both of my breasts with his hands as his thumbs flicked over my nipples. After a while his mouth found them and sucked them gently rolling them between his teeth one after the other. I whimpered in pleasure, clutching the bed of cab. He sat up for his eyes to take in my form "like what you see Optimus" I said with a smile while blushing like crazy I was a little shy because I haven't gotten all of my memories back so I am taking my experience from my human life witch is slim to none. "You are beautiful even in this form Optimus said as my eyes toke in his form as my hands reached up to feel him out. My fingers traced his defined muscles and he let out a shudder, being just as sensitive as me.

While I felt him out, one of his hands traveled down south and I moaned as his fingers teasing me. He pressed two of his fingers to my entrance and I groaned as he slid them in feeling me clench around him slightly. I was groaned and panted, closing my eyes. Within moments I was moaning as his fingers moved in and out of me preparing me for what was to come next.

Optimus kissed me deeply and I moaned into the kiss. After he felt I was prepared he slid his fingers out and licked them clean causing me to blush even more. I looked down at his package to see his length. Let me tell you he was big, thick and very hard twitching with need.

"Don't worry I'll go easy on you" he said I nodded and he possession himself between my legs grinding against me slowly and gently. I moaned softly and held onto him nervous but excited. Finally, he moved down a little and pressed the tip to my entrance and began to press in. I gripped his shoulders, closing my eyes as I felt pain.

"it's alright I won't move until you're ready" he said I nodded to say he could move and he began to move in and out until he was fully inside me as my body trembled I held onto him then as I adjusted to his size. He started a slow and gentle pace, moving his head down he kissed me to take my mind off the pain.

After a while, I started to moan out Optimus' name softly holding onto him as he increased his pace and depth. He groaned and moved his knees up, lifting my hips up slightly and picking up the pace. Then he wrapped one arm around my back and the other under my rear, sitting up and bring me with him, bouncing me on his lap.

I cried out his name and wrapped my hands around his shoulders, gasping and panting. He gripped my hips tightly and lifted me up, then brought me down as he bucked up, causing massive waves of pleasure to go through me "O-Optimus" I panted.

"Terranova…"Optimus kissed me hotly and thrusted right into the spot dep inside me, making me to scream out his name. He angled me and kept thrusting into my spot, making me to moan and scream and cry out his name like he was god. I started to get close and he felt that I was beginning to clench around him, as he began to throb inside me. He groaned loudly and slammed into me, bringing me closer and close to the edge.

I dug my nails into his skin, squirming and thrashing and wanting so much more. The heat kept building and building.

Until I toppled over the edge in an orgasm that caused stars to appear in my eyes. His name left my lips in a breathless cry and he slammed one last time into me, moaning out loudly as he came deep inside me. Both of us were hot and panting.

Optimus held me close and slipped out of me gently, laying down with me on the bed. I was exhausted. He chuckled softly and kissed my forehead warmly. "Just wait until we do that in our real forms" he said

"Yeah" I said as yawned

"Sleep I'll wake you when we get there" he said as he deactivated his holoform. I got clean up and got dressed then went to the passenger seat to sleep until we got to Sam's.

Time skip

When we arrived I got out smiling like the Cheshire cat and Sam came up to me and grabbed my arm and dragged me away from the Autobots. "What toke you and Optimus so long I thought you guys were right behind us?" Sam asked I still had a big smile on my face "I do not know what you are talking about" I said Sam just shook his head and dismissed it.

He then walked over to Mikaela while dragging me along "I need you to stay here alright, you got to stay here and you're going to watch them. All of them five minutes." Sam said "okay" Mikaela said

We run to the house and Ron is there at the back door "thanks for staying on my path" he said "oh yeah the path we're real sorry we forgot about the path I'm going to sweep the whole thing right now." Sam said as I nodded "you know I buy half your car then I bail you out of jail and then I decided to all your chores for you Sam at least your sister did hers yeah life is great" Ron said sarcastically "life … life is fantastic, is how good it is" Sam said as we hear them transform we look up to see Optimus standing up.

"Oh the trash cans. Sorry dad I'm goanna do the trash cans right now." Sam said

"No, no I don't want you to strain yourself." Ron said

"I'm going inside to get cleaned up." I said Ron let me through and I walk to the kitchen to get an apple to eat.

Time skip

When I heard Ron go back to the living room I went out side. When I got there all of the Autobots were in the yard and Sam yelling at them to watch where they step. "Sam stop yelling do you want your parents to hear you and come out here to find five giant robots in their destroyed backyard?" I asked then he calmed down but no much.

Then Mojo went over to Ironhide and you know it, peed on his foot "no Mojo bad dog, bad" I said while Sam was talking to Mikaela. Then he turned around to see him do it and said "Mojo, Mojo off the robo!" he then ran up and picked Mojo up "no, no, no, no, no easy! Easy hold on, hold on this is Mojo he's a pet of mine he's a pet. That's all so if you could just put the guns away." Sam said to Ironhide as he was about to step on Mojo

"You have a rodent infestation. Shall I terminate?" Ironhide asked Sam as he pointed his cannons at Mojo. "No he's not a rodent his a Chihuahua. We love Chihuahuas don't we?" Sam asked while he looked at me and Mikaela. She nodded and I just shrugged Sam gave me a look before looking back up at Ironhide. "He's leaked lubricants all over my foot" Ironhide growled "he peeped on you? Bad Mojo, bad Mojo" Sam said "bad Mojo." Ironhide repeated Sam went inside with Mojo and put him down. "now it's going to rust." Ironhide said I got a rag from the garage and went over to him and wiped the pee off his foot "there you go all better." I said "thank you Tara" He said,

I went in to help look for the glasses as I looked in my room I could hear Sam and Mikaela in Sam's room and then I remembered that there in the kitchen so I got cleaned up instead. When I was done the lights went out so I got my phone and turned on the flashlight and went out in the hall when Ron and Judy came up the stairs.

"Are you ok sweetie?" Judy asked "yes I'm fine" I said we headed to Sam's door and tried to open it but couldn't then Ron started to count down and then Sam opened the door "what's up what's with the bat?" Sam said "who were you talking to?" Judy asked

"What was that light?" Ron asked "you got two lights in your hands dad" Sam said. Well this went on for a while the Judy said "oh, for Pete's sakes! You are so defensive! Were you masturbating?" Ron, Sam and I looked at her in shock I was the first to speak "nope not touching that one I'll be downstairs if anyone needs me" and with that I went downstairs and to the kitchen to find the glasses I could still hear them and if I could hear them the Autobot could and that thought made me crack up,

When Sam and the rest of them came down the lights were back on and now there was someone at the door so Ron goes to check it out. When we hear voices we go into the living room "what is this?" Sam asked "how you doing son your name Sam?" dumb ass asked "yeah" Sam answered "and you must be Tara huh?" he asked "why would you want to know?" I asked. "Well I need you both to come with us." asshole said "way out of line" Ron said "not going to happen" I said

"Sir I am asking you politely back off" the ass said "you're not taking my son or my daughter." Ron said "oh really, do you even know if she is human?" he said "now that is really out of line" Ron said "really? You going to get rough with me" the ass asked "no but I'm going to call the cops because there's something fishy going on here." Ron said "yeah, there's something a little fishy about you, your son, your so called daughter and this whole operation you got going on here." He said "what operation?" Ron asked "that is what we're going to find out. Sam, Tara if that is even your real name step forward" he said I was so mad I was ready to punch Simmons in the face.

So me and Sam stepped forward and Simmons scanned Sam first it read 14 then he moved to me and did the same thing but this time the scanner blow up "14 rads and you, you blow up the dame thing! Tag them and bag them boys!" Simmons said when then men came to put cuffs on us I lost it. I was throwing punches and kicks left and right I was basically fighting like a trained assassin when they brought the Taser guns in they didn't work after all they could do to stop me they brought in this weird weapon and fired it at me and I was out like a light the last thing I heard was Sam ask "what did you do to her?" then Simmons said we just knock her out with this alien stun gun" and then everything went dark.

Time skip

When I woke up I was in the trunk of the van and I was pissed then next thing I know is we are being lifted up in the air in I knew Optimus was there (are you ok Terra I felt you get hurt through the bond?) Optimus asked (yeah these guys just tasered me and then shot me with this weird weapon but other than that I'm fine. Oh and I'm tied up in the trunk of the van you are lifting) I said I could feel Optimus get angry so the next thing I know is that the roof of the van comes off and we fall back down to the ground and the Sam says while Optimus picks me up and unties me "you a-holes are in trouble now gentlemen I would like you to meet my friend Optimus Prime"  
"taking the children and my sparkmate was a bad move. Autobots, relieve them of their weapons"

"Hi, there" Simmons said

"You don't seem afraid. Are you not surprised to see us?" Optimus asked

"There are s-seven protocols. I'm not allowed to speak with you excepted to say I can't speak with you." Simmons said

"Get out of the car" Optimus commanded

"You want me to-"Simmons started

"NOW!" Optimus demanded

They got out of the car and Optimus put me on his shoulder to keep me safe. When Sam and them had their going out I was snuggled into Optimus' neck the next thing I knew Bee was peeing on Simmons and I laughed "Bumblebee stop lubricating the man" Optimus said but I could hear that he found it funny to. I could hear Simmons talking to one of his men so I told Optimus.

"Optimus we need to go now they have alerted the other of their team so we need to go now"

"Autobots roll out" Optimus said the others transformed and drove away but Optimus picked up Sam and Mikaela and put them on his other shoulder and began to run from the s-seven team. We lost them and hid under a bridge a chopper flew under the bridge and then came back. Mikaela fell and Sam was holding on to her and he was about to fall so I looked at Prowl who was on Optimus's head with sad eyes I said to both Optimus and Prowl "I'm sorry and I love you"

At that time Sam fell and I jumped after them transforming in midair I grabbed them and turned so my back was facing the ground but Bee came and caught me. He let me down and I let Sam and Mikael down then the choppers started to shout ropes at me and Bee and force us to the ground and then these guys started to freezes us I couldn't take it anymore so I transformed back to my human form when same of the men came and got me and brought me to Simmons "see I knew you weren't human. Put her in the car with her human friends." He Said I knew there was nothing Optimus could do but I also knew he really wanted to do something.


	7. Hoover Dam

**Hoover Dam**

Right now we are in a helicopter we have the helmets that the pilots have on, on everyone but me has their hands free but mine are still cuffed fun right. There is two civilians in front of us and the blonde one who is Maggie and the other one is Glen. "So?" Sam said "what'd they get you for?" Maggie asked "I bought a car turned out to be an alien robot oh and my adopted sister is one of them also, how knew?" Sam answered pointing to me. I turned to him and gave him a look then turned back to Maggie and Glen and smiled at them "wow" Glen said "but how do you look human?" Maggie asked "well I'm the only one of my kind that can transform into a human"

When we got to Hoover Dam they immediately toke me away from the group and into the dam to a room with a lot of medical abutment and a gurney in the middle of the room they made me change into a hospital gown. Then they made me get on the gurney then they strapped me down to it. "You're probably wondering why we brought you here, made you change your clothes and strapped you to a bed aren't you?" a men with a lab coat on asked I nodded my head and he continued

"well we know that you are like those other two robots and seeing that are female and they are male we wanted to see if your kind can reproduce like we can and sense they are unable to come in here we have taken some of what we think is sperm from MBE1 and now we are going to inject it in you to see if are theory is correct." He finished explaining

After he was done explaining everything my face had a look of horror on it because I knew who MBE1 is its Megatron and I couldn't let this happen "please you don't understand you can't do this please" I pelted but they wouldn't listen to a word I said so I tried to escape but they injected something in my arm "what was that?" I asked "a little sedative so you won't be able to fight us" he said

I could feel them inject me with what they got from Megatron and I started to cry (Optimus I'm so sorry I couldn't fight back the human scientists injected me with a sedative and then they did something horrible they injected me with Megatron's CNA to get me sparked I'm so sorry Optimus there was nothing I could do.) I commed him

(It's fine my love you had no way of fighting them of you did everything you could have done.) He commed (you're not mad?) I asked (at you? No. at them? Yes.) He said. I could hear the scientists talking "we are going to scan her to see if it worked" one said they began to scan me when they were done I looked up at the screen to see that I was indeed sparked not once but twice how'd that happen then I thought about what Optimus and I did last night. I was sparked with Optimus' and Megatron's sparklings,

"Well it looks like it worked so my theory was correct now we will monitor her until she gives birth." There was some noise out in the hall and then Sam burst through the door with some other people behind him "let my sister go!" he said while coming over to me and untying me. "Sam oh thank Primus you're here thank you so much saving me." There was a suit next to the bed so I grabbed it and got changed into it. It looked like one of the suits that the agents from shield wear.

Time skip after I got out of that room

"What you're about to see is totally classified." Tom said as we walked into Megatron's hanger as we walked into the hanger it felt like he was looking at me and then it happen [I see that you have a human form now Terranova.]It was him [how'd you know it was me Megatron?] I asked [I could sense you were near and I can also sense what those disgusting flashlings toke from me was my CNA and it seems that they injected it into you, so you are now sparked by me what would Optimus say? How would he feel that he couldn't do it first?] He asked

[Well for your information I told him so he does know and he has done it first I was sparked before I even got to this dam] he was quiet after I said that "dear god, what is that?" John asked I looked at him and he kind of looked scared and surprised at the same time I mean who wouldn't look like that when you see a giant alien robot standing in front of you when you're not used to seeing them right?

I could feel that Megatron was very irritated and annoyed by all of the humans' presence. "We think he made his approach over the North Pole, our gravitational felid massed with his telemetry. He crashed into the ice probably a few thousand years ago. We shipped him here to this facility in 1934." Tom said "we call him MBE One." Simmons said "sorry to prove you wrong in everything you think you know but that's Megatron the leader of the Decepticons. And the sire of one of my sparklings." I said but whispered the last part so only I could here but I knew Megatron heard it as well.

"He's been in cryostasis since 1935. You're great-great grandfather made one of the greatest discoveries of mankind." Tom said

Little time skip

"So why Earth?" Lennox asked I looked at him and said "well Lennox it's because of the All Spark both the Autobots and the Decepticons came here for it." [That's not the only thing we came here for.] Megatron said [what do you mean?] I asked [you, we came here to get you as well since your sire sent you with the All Spark.] he answered

"All Spark, what is that?" John asked "like Tara said they came here looking for some sort of cube thing anyway Mr. MBE One aka Megatron that's what they call him, is pretty much the harbinger of death, wants to use the cube to transform human technology to take over the universe. That's their plan." Sam said "you're sure about that?" Simmons asked "yeah, you guys know where it is don't you?" I asked "follow me." Tom said

Followed him to the lookout over the All Spark "your about to see our crowd jewel." Simmons said. Right there in front of us was the All Spark I could feel the energy coming off of it. I could feel it call to me I looked down to see Frenzy next to the cube 'well that's not good' I thought. After they explained everything "wait, back up you said the Dam hides the cube's energy what kind exactly?" Maggie asked "good question." Simmons said

We walked to a vault "pleases step inside they have to lock us in." Tom said Glen and Epps were talking and Glen started to laugh at how the claw marks on the wall were wolverine let's just say no one was impressed. "Anyone have any mechanical devices? Blackberry, key alarm, cell phone?" Simmons asked "I got a phone" Glen said and handed him his phone Simmons put the phone in the box in the center of the room and closed the door on it. We put on goggles while Simmons was saying something then he pressed a button that took energy from the All Spark and put it into the box and into the phone. Then the phone transformed it was scared I could sense it. It looked at every one but me and started to shoot and run at the glass Simmons was about to hit a button that would kill it but before he could I open the door to the box.

"What are you doing that thing is dangers?" Sam said "no he is not he's just scared" I said then I turn to the little robot. He was looking at me at the moment "come here little one I won't hurt you it's ok come here." He scanned me and it looked like he was intently happy I had my hand out so he can climb on he walked over to my hand and climb on my hand I took my hand away from the box and asked the little guy "what's your name little one?" he look at me and said in cybretronian "I don't have one" I thought for a bit then I said "your name will be Silver. Do you like that name? Ok" I said as he nodded then the light started to flicker and Silver started to shake then he transformed back into his alt-mode I put him in my pocket to keep him safe.

"Gentleman, they know the cube is here." John said then Tom called someone to see what's going on and the guy on the other line said something that I did not what to hear "the power to the MBE One chamber is failing" Lennox goes over to Tom and asks "do you have an arms room?" we leave the vault and head to the armory "let's go" Tom said

When we got to the armory the solders stated to load weapons then the lights flicker again then Sam goes up to Simmons "you have to take me to my car he will know what to do with the cube." He said "your car it's confiscated." Simmons said "well then unconfiscate it." Sam said "we don't know what will happen if we let him or her near this thing. Well you do but we don't" Simmons said "you just want to sit here and see what happen?" Sam said "I have people's lives at stake here."

Then Lennox came up to Simmons "take the kid to his car!" Lennox said then someone came up and pointed a gun at him and Lennox pointed his gun at him "drop it." He said then his teams started to attack the s-seven men "whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Tom said "drop your weapon solder. There's an alien war going on and you're gonna shot me?" Simmons said "we didn't ask to be here." Lennox said "I'm ordering you under s-seven jurisdiction" Simmons said "s-seven don't exist" Epps said "that's right we don't take orders from people who don't exist." Lennox said

"I'm going to count to five." Simmons said "well I'm going to count to three" Lennox said "Simmons" John said "yes sir?" Simmons asked "I'd do what they say, losing isn't really an option for these guys" John said "fine you want to lay the fate of the world on the kid's Camaro? Fine that's cool."

We go to where they are keeping Bee and what I saw brock my spark "stop" I said and when Tom order them to stop I ran up to Bee. He got up and picked me up and held me protectively and pointed his cannons at everyone else "its ok Bee I'm safe they won't hurt you anymore. The question is are you ok?" I said he nodded and put his cannons away and I said "come on we're going to take you to the All Spark."

When we go there I transformed "whoa" I heard a lot of people say "that's what you actually look like?" Lennox asked "yep, this is my true form." I said then Bee and I walked over to the cube and I asked "do you want to do it Bee or should I?" he answered with going up to the All Spark and touching it to start the shrinking proses when it was small enough so Sam can carry it.

"Message from Starfleet, captain. Let's get to it." Bee said "he's right. We stay here, we're screwed with Megatron in the other hanger. Mission City is 22 miles away. We're going to sneak the cube out of here and we're gonna hide it somewhere in the city. But we cannot make a stand without the air force. Let's move!" Lennox said I transformed back into my human form and Bee transformed into his alt-mode. Sam, Mikaela and I all got into Bee and we were off with the solders fallowing us. I could feel that Megatron was now awake and coming after the cube. I was in the back so I had a hold of the All Spark and after I felt that he was awake I held onto it more.


	8. The Battle of Mission City

**The Battle of Mission City**

Terra's POV

We're on our way to Mission City. (Optimus we have the All Spark we're heading to Mission City see you soon.) I sent to him. We see him and the others up a head of us so I roll down my widow and yell "Optimus" happy to see him. When he and the others pass us I look to see them turning around. Now we're on the highway and I hear sirens I look back to see the cons "block'em, block'em, block'em." Sam said

Then Bonecrusher transforms and Optimus slows down and transforms also him and Bonecrusher start to fight and then they both go over the edge of the highway (be safe Optimus.) I told him (I will you stay safe as well.) he said

When we got to Mission City we got out of Bee so he can transform. "it's Starscream!" Ironhide yelled "pleases tell me you copy?" Epps asked through his radio "back up! Take cover! Bumblebee! Help me with this" Ironhide said as he went over to a furby truck. Bee and Hide both lifted the truck up to provide cover for us but when Starscream fired a missile it hit the truck sending both of them flying and through the rest of us back.

When I came to after hitting the ground I could hear Lennox say "anyone hurt, everyone ok?" I looked around to see I was lying next to Bee. Bee was crawling towards me Sam and Mikaela were next to me now "oh my god, Bee your legs. You alright? Pleases get up Bumblebee get up. Ratchet!" Sam said "Sam stop! Can't you see he can't? He's hurt so stop tell him to get up when you knew he can't!" I yelled at Sam I looked back to Bee and said "you're going to be ok Bee we're going to get you out of here." Just then we heard shots so we looked at where they were coming for and saw Brawl.

Jazz and Ratchet go after him. Jazz jumps on Brawl and then he transforms and starts to fight them. When they were fighting Bee gives the cube to Sam "no I can't take this here Tara you take it." He said while he handed the All Spark to me. I could hear Ratchet say that Megatron is here [oh Terra where are you] Megatron said (Optimus where are you Megatron is here) I commed Optimus (I'm on my way, I'm almost there. Stay safe I'll be there soon.) He sent back.

While Sam and I were focused on Bee Mikaela went and got a tow-truck. "Here help me with this." She said once she got out of the truck I transformed so I could lift Bee up onto the truck's bed "ok, Bee you're gonna have to help me lift you ok?" I asked he nodded after I got Bee on the truck I looked up to see that Megatron had Jazz so I shot his arm so that he would drop Jazz once Jazz was safe on the ground I transformed back to my human form and helped them put chains around him so he wouldn't fall off.

[You'll regret that my dear once I have a hold of you, you will be punished] Megatron said [like that will ever happen Megatron.] I said "Sam where's the cube?" Lennox asked when he came up to us "Tara has it." Sam said "ok" Lennox said than ran off. He came back and said "ok, I can't leave my guys back there, so here, take this flare. There's a tall white building with statues on top. Go to the roof set the flare, signal the chopper and set the flare."

"No I can't do it." Sam said "listen to me! You're a solider now! Alright? I need you to take this cube and get it into military hands. While we hold them off, or a lot of people gonna die." Lennox said to Sam "I'll go with you Sam." I said then Lennox turned to Mikaela "you got to go. You got to go." He said "no I'm not going until I get Bee out of here." She said

"Sam, Terra we will protect you." Ironhide said "Sam!" Mikaela said as we were running away. We stopped as she came up to him "whatever happens I'm really glad I got in that car with you." She said "Sam, let's go" I said

Little time skip

When we made it to the building Megatron was chasseing us we ran into the building and started to head up the stairs. "I smell you boy." Megatron said then he busted through the floor and we kept running "keep running Sam!" I said once we reached the top of the building Sam handed me the cube and set off the flare and started to scream for the choppers to know where we are at.

When the chopper was in front of me and Sam. Sam tried to hand the cube off but I saw Starscream shot at the chopper "look out!" I said and tackled Sam to the roof when the chopper was hit. "Hang on Sam and Tara." Optimus said. We got back up and ran to where we heard Optimus just then Megatron crashed through the roof and Sam hind behind a statue and I got in front of it to protect him.

"is it fear or courage that compels you, fleshling" Megatron said as he stood up "and you Terra why do you protect him even though you know it won't work even in your condition?" he asked "Tara what does he mean by your condition?" Sam asked "later Sam." I told him "why don't you come here and give me the cube so we can rule this world together." Megatron said "never, I will never give you the All Spark or rule by you ever. I'd rather die than do that." I said "oh, so un wise." Megatron said

Then he hit the statues and Sam and I fell off the building. I grabbed Sam and put up a shield round us "hold on to the cube Sam" I said we got caught by Optimus "I've got you boy, hold on to the cube" he said then he started his descendent down the building until Megatron hit him sending him falling to the ground.

When we landed I let the shield down "Sam? You risked your life to protect the cube." Optimus said "no sacrifice, no victory." Sam said "if I cannot defeat Megatron, you must push the cube into my chest. I will sacrifice myself to destroy it." Optimus said my eyes widen "no! You can't do that there has to be another way." I said "I must my love, now you two get behind me." He said

We got into a dich behind him and I could hear them talking "it's you and me Megatron." Optimus said "no it's just me Prime and when I defeat you I'll have the All Spark and your sparkmate." Megatron said then they started to fight. "At the end of this day one shall stand, one shall fall." Optimus said "you still fight for the weak that is why you lose!" Megatron said

When the jets started to shot Megatron Sam and I got out of the dich "mine All Spark." Megatron said as he started to come at us "Sam put the cube into my chest now!" Optimus said. Sam was about to go over to him but I grabbed the cube and ran to Megatron and when he lend down I pushed the cube into his chest. The next thing I know is that there is a big flash of light that knocked me back then everything went dark.

"Terra, you have yet again sacrifice yourself for those who you love." I turned around to see Primus there "hi daddy. So does this mean I died for good?" I asked "no my dear, you and your sparklings are going to be fine. But the All sparks energy is now inside of you. Use it wisely. Now go you have people waiting for you." He said

Then I opened up my optics to see I'm in my real form and that Optimus is standing over me. "Hi there, come here often?" I asked him while I laughed. He just shook his head and lend down and kiss me on my lips "don't you ever do that again." He said. He helped me up and we walked over to Megatron "you left me no choice, brother." Optimus said then he turned to Sam "Sam, I owe you my life. We are in your debt." He said then Jazz walked up to me and said "same goes for you too Terra, thanks for saving me."

"We gained new comrades. Thank you, all of you. You honor us with your bravery." Optimus said "permission to speak sir?" Bee said using his real voice and not the radio "permission granted, old friend" Optimus said "you speak now?" Sam asked "I wish to stay with the boy." Bee said "if that is his choice." Optimus said "yes" Sam said.

Then Optimus went to Megatron and toke what was left of the All Spark out of Megatron's chest. I went over to him "are you ok, Optimus?" I asked "yes my love I am fine now that you are safe." He said and kissed me.

Time skip

We are now at the lookout and everyone but Optimus and I are in their alt-modes. Sam and Mikaela are on Bee making out I feel bad for him. Optimus and I are facing the sunset while Optimus sends his message "with the All Spark gone we cannot return life to our planet, and fate has yielded its reward, a new world to call home. We live among its people now. Hiding in plain sight, but watching over them in secret. Waiting, protecting, I have witness their capacity for courage, and though we are worlds apart like us, there is more to them than meets the eye. I am Optimus Prime and I send this message to any surviving Autobots taking refuge among the stars. We are here, we are waiting."

"Good job Optimus I think more Autobots will come don't you worry." I said as we sat down to look at the sunset together. "Yes I think they will come too my love." He said as he kissed me.


	9. Surprise

**Surprise**

Terranova's POV

A few months have passed and we are now moved into the NEST base. The only one who knows I'm sparked with both Optimus' and Megatron's sparklings is Ratchet. I've been visiting him for a checkup every week to see how they are doing. When Optimus would ask why I've been going to the med-bay then what I would have been for just one sparkling and I would tell him after my checkups I would get lesson from Ratchet of how to do medic things just in case something were to happen and Ratchet is not there.

At the present time I'm in recharge but I jolt out of it because I feel a very sharp pain in my abdomen. I jolted up with a gasp Optimus was lying next to me and I must have woken him up. "What's wrong Terra?" he asked "I think it's time." I said he picked me up bridle style and ran to the med-bay while he commed Ratchet {Ratchet it's time the sparkling is coming get to the med-bay immediately we are on our way now.}

Time skip

Optimus was shocked that I had two sparklings and that Ratchet and I knew but he was even more shocked that the first one was his. "I'm a father?" he asked "yes my love you are." I said. I was holding Megatron's sparkling and Optimus was holding his "what do you want to call them?" he asked "well I was thinking for our sparkling he should be named Orion naming him after you and for Megatron's I was thinking Tronus to name him after his father before the war anyways." I said

"I think that is a prefect idea." Optimus said the funny thing is they looked like their fathers but my colors

Time skip

" _Earth, birthplace of the human race. A species much like our own, capable of great compassion and great violence. For in our quest to protect the humans, a deeper revelation dawns. Our worlds have met before." – Optimus Prime_

It's been two years since I had Orion and Tronus they're old enough to go on missions and that's where we are going right now. We got Intel that there has been decepticon sightings over in Shanghai and we are going to go investigate.

 _"For the last two years, an advanced team of new Autobots has taken refuge here under my command. Together, we form an alliance with the humans, a secret but brave squad of soldiers. A classified strike team called NEST. We hunt for what remains of our Decepticon foes hiding in different countries around the globe."- Optimus Prime_

The kids are working beside Ironhide and I'm working with Optimus. They have sent in the ground units witch Ironhide and the kids are on. Optimus and I are in the plain waiting for Epps to give the signal for us to go in.

"Air support, we need big Bertha to deliver the drop now!" Epps said. "That's our cue lets go, and he couldn't came up with anything better for our code name?" I said as we drove out of the plain then transformed on our way down we opened our parachutes to slow us down "Autobots, team Prime is in pursuit!" Optimus said we cut the rope of the parachutes and dropped to the road and transformed.

We are on a bridge and the con is coming I speed up so I could be on the other side of it. When it crashes through the bridge Optimus and I jump onto the con "pull over!" Optimus said and we start to shoot him. When we get him to fall off the bridge we jump off.

He lands in a factory of some kind. The rest of the team shows up and we walk up to the con with me by Optimus' side. "Punk-ass Decepticon!" Ironhide said as he walks up. "Any last words?" Optimus asks "this is not your plaint to rule! The Fallen shall rise again and he will take what rightfully belongs to him, her." The con said pointing at me for the last part "not today." Optimus said and then he shoot the con in the head.

I turned to Optimus "what do you think he means by that?" I asked Optimus looked at me and hugged me "I'm not sure but no one is going to take you away for me, this I swear on my spark." He said

When we got back to base the twins went to get their new alt-modes and they were fighting again. I was by Optimus when Lennox and Galloway came in "we have intel that I believe warrants an immediate debrief. Now with your permission I can't let you see them, but I would like you to hear from the leader of the Autobots and his mate." Lennox said "proceed." General Morshower said and with that we both transformed "General, our alliance has countermanded six Decepticon incursions this year, each on a different continent. They're clearly searching for something but last night's encounter came with a warning. "The Fallen shall rise again and he will take what rightfully belongs to him, her." Optimus said

"The Fallen and what rightfully belongs to him. Meaning what?" the General asked. "Origin unknown. The only recorded history of our race was contained within the AllSpark and it was absorbed into me but I'm still trying to sort through the information, I have not found anything yet." I said "excuse me!" Galloway yelled Optimus and I turned to him to see what he wanted.

"With this so-called AllSpark now somewhat destroyed, why hasn't the enemy left the planet like you thought they would?" Galloway said as he climb up the latter to the catwalk. "Director Galloway, our National Security Advisor. The President just appointed him liaison," Lennox said as he rolled his eyes "well, I guess I didn't get the memo." The General said

"Forgive the interruption, General. After all the damage in Shanghai, the President is hard-pressed to say the job's getting done." Galloway said coming up next to Lennox then he turned to look at us. "Now, under the classified Alien/Autobot Cooperation Act, you agreed to share your Intel with us, but not your advancements in weaponry." Galloway said

"We've witnessed your human capacity for war. It would absolutely do more harm than good." Optimus said "but who are you to judge what's best for us?" Galloway said "I'm to judge what's best for the humans because I've been there I was human for 21 years. I saw all the pain, all the hurt I've been through it. We're not going to give you more ways to cause more pain to those who ether deserve it or not. I had human family that went to war thank Primus they came back alive and not hurt. but some families don't have that relief. So no we will never give you any of our advanced weapons didn't you get enough information from Megatron when you were studying him?" I said with anger "easy there." Optimus said trying to reassure me that everything would be ok

"With all due respect, we've been fighting side by side in the field for two years." Lennox said "we've shed blood, sweat and precious metal together." Epps said standing next to Optimus "soldier, you're paid to shoot, not talk." Galloway said "he can voice his opinion, you have nowhere to talk pencil pusher." I said. I already didn't like this guy "don't tempt me." Epps said "easy." Optimus said to both of us.

"And the newest members of your team. I understand they arrived here after you sent a message into space, an open invitation to come to Earth, vetted by no one at the White House." Galloway said "let me stop you right there, Mr. Galloway. It was vetted right here. And in my experience, the judgment of both Major Lennox and his team has always been above reproach." The General said

"Well, be that as it may, General it is the position of the President that when our national security is at stake, no one is above reproach. Now, what do we know so far? We know that the enemy leader, classified NBE One, aka Megatron, is rusting in peace at the bottom of the Laurentian Abyssal, surrounded by SOSUS detection nets and a full-time submarine surveillance. We also know that the only remaining piece of your alien AllSpark is locked away in an electromagnetic vault here on one of the most secure naval bases in the world. And since no one can seem to tell me what the enemy is now after, well, there's only one clear conclusion! You the Autobots they're here to hunt you. What else is there on Earth besides that? "The Fallen shell rise again and take what rightfully is his"? it sounds to me like something is coming. So let me ask, if we ultimately conclude that our national security is best served by denying you further asylum on our planet, will you leave peacefully?" Galloway asked

"Freedom is your right. If you make that request we will honor it. But before your President decides please ask him this. What if we leave and you're wrong?" Optimus said "that's a good question." Lennox said to him as Galloway walked away

"Optimus I have to go Sam goes to college today and I told him I would be there." I told Optimus "it's alright I can handle things from here you can go but be back right after he gets settled in ok?" he asked "ok Optimus I will and I'll tell him you said hi."

With that I'm off to see Sam at his college.


	10. College

**College**

Terranova/Tara's POV

I transformed into my jet form to get to the college faster. When I got close I transformed into my car form and when I got to the college I went behind a building and made sure no one was looking and transformed into my human form. I looked around to see if I could find Sam and when I did it seems that they just got here.

"Oh, my gosh! Would you look at this place! I feel smarter already. Ron can you smell it?" Judy said "yeah smells like $40,000 a year." Ron said "Ron you are such a cheap scape." I said as I walked up to them "Tara! Where have you been we missed you?" Judy asked as she ran up to me and hugged me "I've been with the bots fighting cons and I have two kids now you'll meet them latter." I said "so why are you here?" Sam asked "what I can't help my brother get settled in his college dorm?" I asked

He rolled his eyes at the way I said that "yeah I guess you could it's just a surprise that you showed up." Sam said "well we should be getting you settled then." I said as Sam and I walked to his dorm with boxes in our arms.

We walk in to see his roommate was already there and already settled in "hey" Sam said as we walk in "hey" his roommate said back "you must be Sam right? I'm Leo. And who is this your girlfriend?" Leo said "no I'm his sister well adopted sister and I'm already taken sorry." I said because I knew he was going to flirt with me

Little time skip

After the boys had their little talk Leo asked Sam if he was a techy and Sam said yes. So now we are going into a room connected to this room. We walk in to see two guys on computers. "That's Sharasky and that's Fassbinder my IT gurus. Welcome to my empire bro, . That's me I'm sure you've heard of it. "Leo said "no ever heard of it." I said

"What is all this for?" Sam asked "look call me gross but I want to be a baby billionaire. Kitten calendars. That's where I started look at me now. Got to have dreams bro." Leo said then one of the other guys started saying "Leo we got some brand-new Shanghai vid!" "Post it hurry FTJ, FTJ!" Leo said then turned around to his computer. "What dose FTJ mean?" I asked "fuel the jet." Leo said

"Look at this. Half of Shanghai gets wrecked and China says "gas leak." Don't believe the hype bro" Leo said "just like the alien robots in LA two years ago that everyone covered up." One of the guys said. Sam looked at me "don't worry I'll handle this." I whispered to him "looks fake, anyone can do that if they use CGI, adobe and stuff like that to make that believe me I went to film school I know how to make stuff like that." I said

"We weren't there so we can't comment or speculate, right Tara?" Sam asked and I nodded my head "comment or speculate?" and we're supposed to cohabitate? No listen okay? Don't be sucking the sack bro!" Leo said

Little time skip

"Hey RA. Listen it's getting a little intense in my room can I switch out?" Sam asked the RA that was passing by well let's just say she said no can do. Ron and Judy came up then "wow, it's just like Hogwarts." Judy said "this is a co-ed dorm." Ron said "you guys want to meet my roommates? Some real swell guys." Sam asked and we walked back into the room "here's Leo." Sam said "we're the Witwickys." Judy said "you have a great son." Leo said "what's that in your hand?" I asked "I got this at the bake sale for the environment that those boys are having. You know you don't often see white boys with the dreadlocks. Yeah it's 100% pure Hawaiian green for the environment." Judy said

"Judy drop it those are not normal brownies they baked them with reefer in it." I said as Sam and Ron tried to take it away from her "hey it's my cheat day I can eat whatever I want." Judy said. Ron take care of Judy while Sam and I go out into the hall "I'm sorry and you're welcome." Leo said as he came out too.

"Oh, my god. That's her. She's coming she sees me" Leo said while he started to freak out. I looked at where they were looking at to see a girl but she looked familiar she was looking at Sam and me? 'Why would she be looking at me' I thought.

I got Sam all settled in and I was about to leave when we both heard Judy talking outside. When we got there she was talking to a group of girls "here he is!" Judy said "hey and his car is a talking robot! And her husband is one too." Judy said "no like the GPS. OnStar" Sam said "he works with robots in a factory." I said while we drag her away.

Judy runs off and tackles some boy to the ground then Ron comes and gets her "hey Professor, I'd do anything for an A." Judy said I walked over to Sam "hey Sam snice your all settled here I have to get going Optimus said to be back after you're settled." I told him he said it was ok and that I could go.

When I was walking to find a place where I could transform at without anyone noticing. Someone came up behind me and before I could reacted they hit me over the head with enough force to knock me out.

When I woke up I was strapped to a metal slab and I was somehow in my real form. "What the. How'd I get in this form? Where am I?" I asked to on one. I heard chuckling and looked around the room to see it was dark excepted for a pair of blood red optics.


	11. Trouble

**Trouble**

Optimus' POV

It's been a day and Terra has not returned from Sam's college. The Decepticons have taken the last piece of the AllSpark. Now I am going to Sam's college to see if he can help and to also see if she is there.

When Bumblebee pulls up to the grave yard and Sam steps out he comes over "you can't give me one day, you can't give me one day in college can you?" Sam said "I'm sorry Sam, but the last fragment of the AllSpark was stolen. And Terra has not returned to base since she left yesterday." I said "what? the last time I saw her she said that she was going to base. You don't think that the Decepticons botnapped her do you? They might have stolen the AllSpark too." Sam said

"That is very possible we are trying to track her signal as we speak. As for the AllSpark, we placed it under human protection at your government's request, but I'm here for your help, Sam because your leaders believe we brought vengeance upon your planet. Perhaps they are right. That is why they must be reminded by another human of the trust we share. I would have asked Terra to go in her human form since she has been human for 21 human years but with her absence I look to you for help." I said

"This isn't my war." Sam said "I know, not yet but I fear it soon will be. Your world must not share the same fate as Cybertron. Whole generations lost. The only thing we have to start anew is in the hands of the Decepticons at this moment. " I said as I thought of what they might be doing to her.

"I know, and I want to help you, I do especially since Terra is missing she like a sister to me. But I am not some alien ambassador, you know? I'm a normal kid with normal problems. I am where I'm supposed to be. I'm sorry, I really am." Sam said as he turn and started to walk away

"Sam, fate rarely calls upon us at a moment of our choosing." I said as I turned away "you're Optimus Prime. You don't need me." Sam said "we do, more than you know." I said

Meanwhile

Terra's POV

I woke up to see that I'm on a ship and I'm chained to a metal wall there was a caller around my neck with a chain attached to it and my wrists were cuffed. I look around to see two blood red optics looking back at me "who are you, where I'm I?" I asked. The figure just laughed at me and then came closer so I could see who it was. When it did I saw it was the Fallen.

"It seems you don't remember me, your father must have not wanted you to remember what I valve to do to you if I didn't get what I wanted." The Fallen said "I remember who you are but not from my life on Cybertron." I said "aw yes, your father toke you to Earth and made you you know what I said I would do to you if I didn't get my way in power?" he asked

"No, but sinking suspicion that you're going to tell me." I said the Fallen shock his head and said "no my dear I'm going to show you." And with that he pushed me down and ripped open my port and opened his pelvic plate and shoved his spike in causing me to scream in pain "no stop, get off, STOP." I cried but to no avail. He kept on thrusting in and out of me and I kept struggling to make him stop but he kept at it when he overloaded into me he finally let me go. He walked over to Starscream that just came in "clean her up will you and DO NOT do anything else do you understand me?" the Fallen said

When Starscream was done he unhooked me from the wall and brought me to the throne room and hooked me up to one of the walls in the room. I heard a jet and when it transformed and started to talk I knew it was Megatron. "Starscream, I'm home." Megatron said as he landed. He then came into the room where Starscream, the Fallen and I was.

Starscream walked up to him while he said "Lord Megatron I was so relieved to hear of your return."

"You left me to die on that pathetic insect planet." Megatron said "only to help swan our new army with Primus daughter. The Fallen decrees it." Starscream said as he pointed at me Megatron looked over he smiled and walked over to me. "How might you be doing my dear?" he asked.

"Cut the bullshit, we both know what you want to ask and to answer that question he's fine. His name is Tronus, Tron for short. You know, he's a lot like you, only good." I said "I see and have you told him who his father is?" Megatron asked "yeah, he knows. That lunatic of a boss you have had the audacity to spark me again. So now I'm having his sparkling yay not." I said

"Well I have no control over what he does, sorry." Megatron said then he walked over to the Fallen. "My master, I have failed you on Earth. The AllSpark is destroyed and without it, our race will perish." Megatron said "you have much to learn. The Cube was merely a vessel. Its power, its knowledge, can never be destroyed. It can only transform." The Fallen said 'oh no, what if he can sense that the AllSpark absorbed into me. I know some of it went into Sam.' I thought "how is that possible?" Megatron asked

"It has been absorbed by the human child. The key to saving our race now lies within his mind." The Fallen said "well then, let me strip the very flesh from his body!" Megatron said "and you will, in time. For millennia I have dreamed my return to that wretched planet where I too, was once betrayed by the Primes I called my brothers. Only a Prime can defeat me, and now only two remain and we have one here as our prisoner she can't do anything anyway because she is sparked." The Fallen said

"Optimus! He protects the boy." Megatron said "then the boy will lead us to him and revenge will be ours." The Fallen said "No! You will not win, evil never wins we will stop you no matter the cost. You will not succeed." I said "and what might you do your sparked do you really want to put your sparkling in danger?" The Fallen asked "you would be surprised at what I'm capable of. Sam will never fall for your tricks." I said

"Well maybe he will if you were the bait." The Fallen said


	12. Los

**Los**

Tara's / Terra's POV

I was in my human form and in Megatron's hand. We were waiting for one of the cons to bring Sam. I hear a chopper come over the warehouse that we are in and it dropped a car through the roof I could hear screaming coming from the car and as it crashed into the floor I saw that Sam, Mikaela and Leo were in the car. Starscream cut the car in haft and then they all got out of the now cut in haft car.

"Come here boy, you remember me don't you?" Megatron said Sam came closer and started to walk down the stairs. "Tara and I did what you said, ok? Just don't hurt us" Sam said "shut up!" Megatron said as he picked up Sam and through him onto a cement slab and then held him down on it.

"Sam! STOP you're hurting him" I yelled at Megatron he just tightened his grip on me. At that point I had enough so I started to transform and when I was done I was facing him with my gun pointed at him and charged up ready to shot. "I said leave him alone." I said "Starscream restrain her for me while I take care of this pest." while Megatron said this Starscream came up behind me and hocked my arms behind me so I couldn't move. I struggled to get free but it was no use.

"Now where were we? Aw yes, I'm going to kill you slowly, painfully, but first, we have some delicate work to do. Doctor, examine this alien specimen." Megatron said the little con came up onto Sam's chest and started to examine him. "I'll scan you. Let's take a look at your face." The doctor said then he snapped his fingers and then some flying thing came in with some slimy thing.

The doctor heled Sam's mouth open so that the slimy thing can go in when it was done the thing started to project images from Sam's mined some of them were symbols they looked like they were Cybretronian words. "There they are. These symbols can lead us to the Energon source." Megatron said "we must have the brain on the table!" the doctor said "brain? What does he mean by my brain?" Sam asked Megatron "well you have something on your mind, something I need." Megatron said.

Little time skip

Just as the doctor was about to cut open Sam's head Optimus crashed through the roof "Optimus!" I said. I was so happy to see him I through my head back into Starscream's head so he would let me go and when he did I run to Optimus as he went outside and Sam got in his driver seat I transformed into my car form and followed Optimus as we left the warehouse.

We drove to the woods Optimus let Sam out and Transformed I followed and also transformed after Megatron shot at him I went to help Optimus fight Megatron while Sam hid. We were fighting Megatron when he called for reinforcements "Decepticons!" Megatron yelled.

When he called both Starscream and Blackout came and transformed and started to go after Sam a long with Megatron. Optimus tackled Megatron then he took on Blackout and I took on Starscream. "There is another source of Energon hidden on this planet. The boy could lead us to it." While we were fighting the cons Megatron shot Optimus and sent him flying. "Optimus, are you ok!" I asked when I was fighting with the cons. "is the future of our race not worth a single human life?" Megatron said "you'll never stop at one! We'll take you all on!" I said

Optimus went after Blackout and ripped his head in two and I ripped Starscream's right arm and started to hit him with it. "Sam where are you?" Optimus asked then Megatron came up behind him and stabbed him in the back right through his chest "you're so weak" Megatron said then he shot Optimus though the chest. Then Optimus fell to the ground "Optimus no!" I said as I ran up to him "Optimus it's going to be ok Ratchet's on his way, pleases don't go pleases!" I said

Sam was hiding be hide a fallen tree when he came out and up next to Optimus "Terra take Sam and run don't forget I love you" Optimus said as he faded away "NO! Optimus pleases come back pleases!" I said Bumblebee had to come and take me away. Once we were far away from Optimus he transformed into his car form and I transformed into my human form. Sam, Mikaela, Leo got in Bee while Prowl and I got in Mudflap.

I didn't say anything I just sat in the back and cuddled with Prowl. We arrive at what looks to be an old military fort we drive to a clearing in the fort and stopped everyone got out so that Bee, Skids, and Mudflap could transform.

I went over to the fire pit and transformed my arm and shot at it to start a fire then transformed my arm back to normal. Then I heard the TV that Sam was watching say. "Citizens of the human hive, your leaders have withheld the truth. You are not alone in this universe. We have lived among you, hidden, but no more. As you've seen, we can destroy your cities at will, unless you turn over this boy and girl." At the sound of the Fallen's voice I went over to the TV and saw a picture of Sam and I on the screen "if you resist us, we will destroy the world as you know it." The Fallen said I could not watch it anymore so I just walked away and back to the fire.

Then I heard Leo and Sam having a fight so I went over and toke Leo's phone and through it up and shot it then walked away.


	13. Roboworrier

**Roboworrier**

Tara's POV

It was night time now. Earlier Sam and Leo were having a fight after I had walked away from the conversation with them then Leo walked away from the rest of us in another direction back into the building where he was before. Now Mikaela is sitting in a chair next to a fire that I built to keep us warm and Bee is sitting next to her in his Cybretronian form while I'm sitting on the wall where the twins are sitting but farther away from them.

Sam walks in through the gate and over to Mikaela. She gets up and walks over to him and hugs him. "There's nothing that you could have done." She said to Sam they pull apart and then touch their foreheads together "you okay?" Sam asked her "yeah" she said. Sam then walks over to Bee and says "Bee, if you hate me, I understand." Then he looks over at me and says "you too Tara, I definitely understand if you hate me."

I shook my head and said "Sam you could not have prevented this from happening. The Fallon had already planned it to be this way. He told me when I was held prisoner on their ship. I only hoped that I could have prevented it from happening before it became true."

Sam leaned against an old car "I messed up. I'm sorry." He said "young fella, you are one of the people I care the most about in my life. Tara being one of the others. If there's anything you need, I won't be far away." Bee said Sam got up and walked over and sat down in front of Mikaela "he's dead because of me. He came here to get Tara and to protect me and he's dead." Sam said while looking at Bee.

"There's some things you just can't change. So, his sacrifice for us would not have been in vain." Bee said "I'm gonna make it right. I'm going to turn myself in." Sam said I got off the wall and walked over to him as Bee was transforming while he said "we… we've got to stick together." Sam got up and headed over to Bee but I stopped him as grabbed his shirt turned him around and pushed him into the old car.

"You will do no such thing. Do you honestly want the Decepticons to win? cause if you turn yourself in that's what's going to happen if you do? I know you might not think there's another way to do this but trust me there is. Those symbols that you have been seeing they're a map, now I don't know exactly what it says but we need to find same one who does ok?" I asked

Sam looked over at the twins "you two, hey you know the glyphs? These? The symbols that have been ratting around in my head?" Sam asked as he pointed to the symbol on his arm "that's old school. That's, like… Cybretronian." Skids said "yeah, we know that genius. We were wondering if you can read it." I said.

"Read? No. we don't really do much reading." Mudflap said "well I guess we got to find some on who dose then." I said then suddenly Leo comes walking back in. "look who came sashaying back. Hair growing like a Chia Pet. Look at him." The twins picked on Leo as he walked in and I couldn't help but have a smile on my face.

"I had a bit of a mild panic attack earlier, right?" Leo said. "That's cause you a pussy." Mudflap said "I think I'm allowed that, considering what I've been through. I heard you have a problem. I think I might know who can help." Leo said

"Considering what you've been through? I know that you're new to all this and this may sound really selfish but I'm the only one who deserves to have a mental and emotional breakdown right now because I'm the only one here who has lost their Sparkmate. But I'm not going to do that because my team and family needs me at my best right now. So get ahold of yourself because you wanted the real deal right? Well it's time to see if you can really handle it. So who" I said

"Robo-Warrior." Was all Leo said

Time skip

We are now on are way to this Robo-warrior guy's place and we are all in Bee so we can listen to what Leo has to say I know right listening to Leo bad move but in this case it wasn't so bad. So Sam was in the driver seat Leo was in the passenger seat while Mikaela and I were in the back. "This guy, Robo-Warrior, everything about anything alien, he's supposed to know. One time we revenge-hacked his site and maybe I saw some of your alien drawings or whatever." Leo said.

When we got to the place we got out of Bee and walked over to a building. "This is it. Yep. Deli. Good front! Ok so I'm gonna go in then I'm gonna give you the go no go k" Leo said then he walked in. "well I'm not waiting out here." I said and with that we walked in the deli to see Simmons. "You got to be kidding me." I said

Simmons looked over while Sam and Mikaela came in "it's him! Thai's the guy right there" Leo said "no" Simmons said "you've got to be kidding me." Sam said while he toke off his hat "alright meat stores closed. Everybody out! Out, right now!" Simmons said as he hits the call bell. "When he say to go you go!" an older women that I'm guessing is hi mom said

Once everyone was out we started to talk to Simmons "you know this guy?" Leo asked "yeah you can say that we're old friends." I said "old friends? You're the case that shout down Sector Seven. Got the kibosh, disbanded. No more security clearance, no retirement, no nothing. All cause of you, your alien sister, and your little criminal girlfriend. Look at them now so mature." Simmons said

Then one of his workers started yelling so I just tuned him out. "So Simmons you live with your mama?" I asked trying not to laugh "no my mama lives with me there's a big differences. They got both of your faces all over the news, alien kids. And NBE One's still kicking, huh? How did that happen? Don't answer that. I don't know what you're hiding but I want nothing to do with it." Simmons said

"That's a load of bull shit and you know it Simmons your just can't resist anything that has to do with this so you're going to help us rather you want to or not. Now Sammy boy here has been seeing cybretronian symbols in his mined so if you know anything that can help that would be very much appreciated." I said

"Wait, did you say that he is seeing alien symbols?" Simmons asked we all nodded "meat locker now." Simmons said when we got into the meat locker Simmons went to a door in the floor and said "what your about to see is top secret. Do not tell my mother." After he said that he opened the door and went down a ladder to a room.

When we all got down into the room and looked around it looked like he kept stuff from the Mission City battle. When Leo tried to touch frenzy's head that was in a display case Simmons smacked his hand away and said that it was still radioactive.

"Ok cube – brain. Any of these look like the symbols you saw?" Simmons asked Sam toke the file and looked at it "where'd you get these?" he asked then Simmons went on to tell us about how he got them but I wasn't paying that much attention to what he was saying because I to focused on what had happened to Optimus.

Mikaela came over to see if I was ok and I told that I was. But to tell you the truth I wasn't ok at all I mean I just lost the love of my life but I knew that there was a way to bring him back and I'm not going to stop until I get him back.

When I came back into the conversion they were talking about how they could talk to a con. When Mikaela said that she might have a way and she went out to Bee and got the box that she had been carrying around. When she came back she said "this is going to be a little sad." Mikaela said as she opened the box.

A little blue con jumped out of the box with a cane around its neck "I will have so many Decepticons on your butt!" the little con said. Mikaela then pulled out a blow torch and pointed it at him while I lit my hand up with electricity and brought my hand up close to him "hey. Behave!" we both said.

"Oh great, now there are two worrier goddesses" the mini con said. "Hey, little one we're sorry. But if you're a good little con we're not going to hurt you anymore how does that sound? Now just tell us what these mean ok?" I said as I pointed to the symbols.

"I know that. That's the language of the primes. I don't read it, but she can and also these guys … where the Frick did you find photos of these guys?" the mini con asked "well I only know haft of it." I said "seekers, pal. The oldest of the old. Oh they've been here thousands of years, looking for something. I don't know what. Nobody tells me nothing, but they'll translate those symbols for you. And I know where to find them." The mini con said

"Alright then show us." I said and with that the mini con spun around and shot beams of light at a map. "The closest one's in Washington." Simmons said. With the location of the closest seeker that can hopefully help us now known we get to Bee and the twins and hit the road for Washington.


	14. Jetfire

**Jetfire**

Tara's POV

When we got to location that Wheelie showed us on the map it turned out to be the Smithsonian Air and Space Museum. Everyone got out of Bee and I turned on my holoform and walked over to the others. While I was walking over I heard Simmons say something about always wanting to be an astronaut. Then out of nowhere he goes and rips off his pants.

"OK I did **NOT** need to see that, now I'm sacred of life. Thank you so much now Put some god dame pants on" I said as I was walking away from what I just saw that now I can't get out of my head.

"What? I wear them when I'm in a funk." Simmons said as he puts on a jumper "okay. Watches synchronized, sharp mind and empty bladder. If you get caught, demand an attorney and do not ever say my name. Ok, take one of these pills. Goes under your tongue high-concentrate polymer they put it in Oreos. Tricks the polygraph all the time." He through a bottle of pills to Sam "Ok so let's get this show started shall we." He said as pulls out a Taser

Then Leo started to freak out so Simmons had a little talk with him. After a while I was getting bored so I started to walk to the entrance of the museum while I did that I yelled over my shoulder "while when you guys are acting like children I'm going to locate are friend." And with that they started to run after me.

Time skip

When we got all the guards taken care of we started our search. Sam and Mikaela went one way, Simmons and Leo went one way, Wheelie went another way and I went right to where he was. When we meet up again they all look at me weird "how'd know where it was?" Sam asked me I smiled and said "I have my ways."

"Hey freshmen point the shared and watch the magic happen." Wheelie said and Sam did as he was told and as the seeker started to transform Sam and Mikaela run up under it and Mikaela yelled "it's a Decepticon" all of them went to find a hiding spot while I just backed up some.

"What sort of hideous mausoleum is this? Answer me you pawns and knaves!" Jetfire asked

"Jetfire, just calm down for a second please. You're in a museum not a mausoleum. I'm Terra Prime this is my human friends Sam, Mikaela, Simmons, and Leo and this is my mini-con friend Wheelie." I said trying to calm him down as soon as I said my name he optics lit up more and he bowed a little.

"Your highness it is an honor. But if I may ask why are you in a desolate place such as this?" he asked. "I was sent here 21 years ago as a safe haven from the war. But it seem it has followed me here and we are not in a very good position as of now the Decepticons are wining and are other Prime has … p…pair… let just say he's not with us anymore. That is why we have come here to ask for your help with something."

As I was trying to talk about what happened to Optimus I found it very hard to compose myself. "I see let's talk more outside then." Jetfire said we made our way to the doors of the hanger part of the museum and with the help of other we open the doors so that Jetfire would not smash through the doors.

As we got outside Bee and the twins came to the back of the museum Prowl was by my side the whole time. Once we stopped Jetfire asked "what plant our we on?" I smiled knowing what he would say next "Earth" Sam said "Earth? That's a terrible name for a planet. Might as well call it Dirt. Planet Dirt." Jetfire said I laugh at it "well dirt is actually called Earth. But besides that Sam wright the symbols in the dirt here." I said as I handed him a knife

"Wait are we just going to ignore that he's a Decepticon?" Sam asked "oh no I'm not a Decepticon I changed sides a while ago who wants to live a life full of hate anyway."

"What do you mean changed sides?" Sam asked "it's a choice. It's an extremely personal decision." Jetfire said "you mean you don't have to work for those miserable freaking Decepticons?" Wheelie asked "yes wheelie it is. If the Decepticons had their way they would be in control of the whole universe." I answered then he went over to Mikaela and started to kiss her feet and hump her lag.

"I'm changing sides too, warrior goddess. Who's your little Autobot?" wheelie said "you're cute." Mikaela said but then Sam got jealous and went over and pushed Wheelie off of her lag. "What are you allowing to happen to your foot just now?" Sam asked "well at least he's faithful, Sam." Mikaela said "yeah well, he's faithful and nude and he's perverted. Can you just stop?" Sam said.

Then wheelie started to come over to me but when he got close Prowl jumped on him and pinned him to the ground "hey! Get off of me flee bag." Wheelie said "one don't call him that. And two no because Sam's right you are perverted and you were coming over here to do the same thing to me as you did to Mikaela. Now Sam please continue."

"I think we can help each other. You know things I don't know and I know things you don't know. I do." Sam said then Sam started to carve the symbols in the ground.

"I can do this all day. It comes in waves, theses vivid symbols. All of this is in my mind and Megatron wants what's in my mind Him and someone called The Fallen." Sam said "The Fallen? I know him. He lift me here to rust. He's the original Decepticon. He's terrible to work for it's always chaos, apocalypse, and crisis. These symbols as you call them were part of my mission, The Fallen's search. I remember now for the Dagger's Tip, the key, and the power." Jetfire said

"Wait slow down. The Dagger's Tip? The key? What are you talking about?" Sam asked

"What do mean by power? I heard that the Primes hid something here but nothing about power." I said "no time to explain. Hold on everybody! Stay still or you'll die!" Jetfire yelled as he came over to us and leaned over us. There was a bright flash of light and then it was like we went through a ground bridge and suddenly we popped out of the sky and landed on what felt like sand?


	15. AN

sorry if i have not put a new chapter up in a while my laptop is down and it has all my story info on it so i'm using the desktop right now but as soon as i get my laptop fixed and make a new chapter i will update.  
if you have any ideas that you what to see in the up coming chapters please comment


End file.
